


Sweet Disposition

by Perpetualstranger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackfrost - Freeform, Brief Mentions of Voyeurism, Brief mentions of masturbation, Character Analysis, Dialogue, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not as Twisted as the Tags May Suggest, Psychological Warfare, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetualstranger/pseuds/Perpetualstranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki visits Natasha on Earth when she's in a particularly bad mood and offers her something to change that. Not without messing with her head and frustrating her further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> I've avoided writing smut for my other Natasha/Loki fic by writing some for a one shot. 
> 
> Please read the tags as usual. The story builds up gradually and there is a fair amount of dialogue. And yes, they frick frack once everything is in place, don't worry. Enjoy!
> 
> (I've taken some liberties about Natasha's past, mostly about how her parents died)

Natasha stood at the edge of the crosswalk, waiting patiently for the traffic to pause. It was always there that she let her mind wander, allowed herself to observe her surroundings with no motive. It was hard for her to switch off that part of her brain that perceived things so calculatingly. She would attempt to look at the other oblivious pedestrians around her as actual people, not just threats or potential casualties. A blaring horn awoke her from these thoughts and she flitted her eyes to see the lights change to say _'WALK'._ And she did, along with the crowd of others coming home from work or the grocery store towards her apartment. It wasn't the greatest place to live. Despite being one of SHIELD's top agents, Natasha didn't have or care for a large salary. Tony offered her one of his penthouses around town, but Natasha declined the offer. She knew he was trying to keep an eye on her since she decided not to live in Stark Tower with the rest of the Avengers. She didn't want thousands of square feet, walls made of glass that had the best view of Central Park, or JARVIS as her personal assistant. She wanted silence. And other than the subtle patter of mice running through the moldy walls, it was quiet. As quiet as it can be when you live in New York.

Natasha opened the rusty doors of the elevator that folded back manually, wincing at the piercing sound as it shrieked shut. The old elevator started with a loud thud and jerked to life, slowly cranking upwards. She watched the rusty gears creak and grind against one another to distract herself as usual. When Natasha emerged from the elevator, she found the landlady Ms. Gibbons waiting for her with a stern look plastered on her wrinkled face. "You're out late again Ms. Rushman." Natasha sighed out of her nose and looked calmly at the elderly woman before her. "I wasn't aware I had a curfew." A small smile curled on the redhead's face as she confidently crossed her arms. "Well, I suppose you're right." Ms. Gibbons huffed, not really knowing how to respond. When it was obvious the woman was to baffled to say anymore, Natasha gave her a small nod and started down the hallway towards her flat. "Did you pay this month's rent?" Ms. Gibbon's called for her. "Yes, Ms. Gibbons." The old woman gritted her teeth at her reply. "You know it's been raised to 200 a month now?!" Ms. Gibbons continued as she watched Natasha unlock the multiple bolts off her door. "Yes. I paid next months rent in advance as well." The woman huffed again and disappeared down the hall to pester the other residents.

"Yo Natalie!" Heavy footsteps approached her from down the hall, the sound of keys clacking against each other. Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed again before closing her barely opened door. "Natalie, glad I caught ya!" Reggie Burins, the apartment's handy man, stopped inches in front of Natasha with a toothy grin on his sweaty face. "I know how you don't like people coming into your space and whatnot." She tried not to concentrate on his red, blotchy face hovering in front of hers, his hot breath that reaked of cigarettes and the daily bag of cheddar potato chips he always ate. "Remember what I told you about calling me Natalie? Call me Ms. Rushman please, Mr. Burins." It was easier this way to distance herself if they weren't on a first name basis. "Please, call me Reggie." He insisted, placing a clammy hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Burins, is there a purpose to all of this?" A frown instantly fell upon his scruffy face at her words and how she eased her shoulder from his touch. The first thought was how much of a terrible spy Reggie would be, not what she could say to cheer him up like a normal person. "I just wanted to tell you I found out what the smell was that some of the residents were complaining about." Natasha eased a fake smile on her face while impatiently fiddling with the keys in her hand. "Turns out Mr. Kar-Wai has some special pest killer that is made out of fish guts and he used it to kill the mice in his air vents." Natasha tried to blink the vile image out of her mind while keeping the smile on her face.

"Thank you, Mr. Burins. Good night." Natasha slipped in her apartment and waited until she heard his footsteps trudging away before she allowed herself to relax. The lights flickered to life, illuminating the bleak surroundings with a dim light. She shed her coat off and yanked the leather gloves off her hands before going to the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle. Before she could even bring the bottle to her lips, there was a knock on her door. Natasha clenched her jaw as the thought of attempting small talk and concealing her utter annoyance yet again. She slammed the water bottle onto the kitchen counter and stalked towards the door. Through the peephole, Natasha saw Reggie standing outside with a smirk on his face. She thought it odd she didn't hear him pounding through the halls as usual, and knew the man usually gave up trying to talk to her once he got the hint. "Yes Mr. Burins? What can I help you with?" The man fiddled his tattooed fingers together and grinned at her. "No, how can I help you I dare say." His eyes gleamed at her, intense green irises penetrating her being it seemed. She remembered them being brown and hazy, but was too busy avoiding eye contact to really notice. "Do you wish to come inside?" Mr. Burins chuckled at her phrasing and stepped inside. "There's something of yours that needs to be adjusted." Natasha peeked her head out the door to see if anyone else was around before shutting it. When she felt a slender hand press itself against her backside, she immediately whipped towards Reggie.

"I suggest you get your-" Natasha's hand that was gripped the man's wrist moved to her mouth, practically slapping her own face in an attempt to conceal a scream from escaping. "You suggest I get my _what_ Miss Romanov?" Loki stood before her with a dangerous smirk on his face, much like Reggie's when she saw him through the peephole. "What the- _Why?_ What the hell are you doing here?" Her possibilities were limited considering she was cornered and pressed against her coat rack to create some space between her and the god. He seemed to loom over her, blocking the little light and casting a shadow. "I've come to make an offer." His hand shot out to grab her hand that was reaching for the gun in in her coat pocket. "A peace offer I might add." Loki opened his hand and the gun hovered in the air before condensing it into a fine powder when he balled his hand into a fist. "No need for those pesky things." He grimaced at the powder in his hand and resulted into emptying it in one of her plants. "Yes, I hear guns turned to ash _really_ enhance plant growth, a good substitute to fertilizer." Natasha's fake smile she used on everyone dissolved before moving towards the kitchen to pick up her water bottle.

"Doesn't it grow tiresome?" Loki's features tightened in confusion as he watched her take a sip from the plastic container and wipe her lips with the back of her hand. "What? Dealing with crazy gods-" "Feigning contentment." He cut Natasha off as he stalked towards her from his spot in the entry way. "And for what?" He stopped in front of her with his hands braced behind his back. Natasha's eyes widened momentarily as she watched the god approach her with fearsome grace. "That's a part of life." She replied evenly, forcing herself not to allow her eyes to flit towards the knife set inches from her. "Dealing with fools is a part of life? Well it doesn't have to be." He brushed a lock of hair off her shoulder to join the rest, it was more of a meticulous move than an intimate one. "I'm dealing with you right now, aren't I?" Natasha's eyebrows bounced confidently as she crossed her arms. Loki narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. It was a nice sound, if it wasn't oozing pretentiousness that made her skin crawl. His shoulders ceased to bounce and his face dissolved into a serious expression. "To be quite honest Natasha, as much as I love our promising banter, I surprisingly didn't come here to challenge you. I came here for your surrender." Out of all the bullshit Natasha had heard that day, this topped the list.

 _"Oh really?"_ Natasha chuckled frustratedly, shaking her head softly as she leaned her weight to one hip. "You're not even going to make some grandiose speech about how inferior humanity is?" She began to walk away from Loki, ignoring the building anger written on his face when a swift hand clamped onto her shoulder and roughly turned her around. "I don't care about humanity, I care about you." Natasha knew he didn't mean the words in a romantic sense, but along with being hair lengths away from the god gripping her body, it was enough to catch her by surprise. "You have a funny way of showing it." Natasha's voice was quiet as she recalled speaking these same words in a similar context to Fury when he pulled her out of any missions for a month because he cared for her safety. She was too emerged in the concept of men claiming they cared for her when all they were was controlling. "You will surrender to me and my power because it's the only way you know how." Loki's tongue darted out to lick his lips before they spread into a poisonous grin. When he noticed Natasha's subtle expression of frailty, he relaxed his grip on her shoulder. "But unlike my predecessors, my intentions are only the purest." His eyes darted across her profile that was turned away from him, her red locks of hair shielding most of her face. "I wish to give you the order you crave." His cool fingers enveloped around the back of her neck and turned her head so she looked upon him.

"What do you get from this?" Natasha spoke through clenched teeth as she glared at Loki, waiting for another outlandish response. "The power I thrive off of, the power I've been deprived of for so, _so_ long." Loki's words were laced with desperation and passion as his fingers moved towards the side of her neck to feel her pulse. Natasha immediately picked up on his attempt and removed herself from his grasp. "Why do you tense under my touch?" He spoke earnestly as his eyebrows deepened in fear that he scared her away. _"Why?_ " Natasha scoffed at him incredulously at how seemingly oblivious he was to what he put her through. "Because I don't trust you." The spy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the trickster in a similar manner as to when they first met in the glass cage. "And where does your lack of trust originate from?" Loki continued, ignoring how vexed she was by his line of questioning. Natasha was stressed and the last thing she felt like doing was being aggravated for the benefit of a homicidal god who had a strange fixation with her. "I don't know, maybe when you threatened Earth and- "Think deeper Natasha." Loki cut her off, in one step he closed whatever distance there was between them. "This mentality of yours, how you perceive things with such painful caution, living in constant fear of freedom." He narrowed his eyes and shook his head at her, as one does when stumped with a puzzle. "It is not something one is born with-"

"How would you know?" Natasha snapped, tearing her eyes from the floor to look at Loki. If there was one thing that peeved her the most, it's when people make flawed assumptions of her. "I know the origins of your birth." Loki chuckled mirthfully and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know practically everything that makes you-" His words tapered off as he tried to come up with the right ones. "Well, _You._ " He wore a tight smile as a brief sign of fear flitted across Natasha's features. "Barton told me everything, remember?" Natasha couldn't contain the shiver that reverberated through her body at the memory of those words first uttered to her. "So tell me, what was it that corrupted you?" Loki referring to her defensive behavior in a casual manner. "What did they do to you?" His deep voice was laced with pity as his eyes searched earnestly for some subtle reaction. All he found was Natasha's body coiling up in fury. "I'm not corrupted. I'm not broken, or compromised." She scoffed at Loki's illogical belief as her mind conjured up something cruel to fight back with. "You only want to think that because you wish to find someone as pathetic as yourself!" Natasha's voice raised, but not enough that she was actually yelling. She wouldn't allow Loki to get the emotional response he craved. "You get off on other people's pain-" "Not pain." Loki cut her off sternly, genuinely hurt by her words but pushing it to the back of his chaotic mind. "Pleasure. Your pleasure in particular." He sighed softly as the cool palm of his hand moved from the side of Natasha's neck down to her chest where her heart beating profusely.

"Never in my right mind would I ever let you pleasure me." Natasha grabbed Loki's wrist and yanked his hand off of her before leaving to her bedroom. She all the sudden realizing how flushed her body was, how much she was dying to get out of her dress shirt and slacks and take a hot shower. He didn't take her insult personally, considering he knew a certain fact about her concerning allowing others to pleasure her. "Why?" Loki asked calmly as he stood in the doorway and watched Natasha disappear into her closet. _"Why?"_ The redhead repeated frustratedly as she popped out of the closet to look at the god in disbelief. "Because you're the enemy, which means I hate you." She replied almost robotically before throwing her nightgown over her head. "Exactly. Hatred is a learned trait. If anyone understands this concept best, it is I." Loki's eyes unfocused as his mind drifted towards the memories of his childhood where he was raised to hate the Frost Giants, his own breed of monster. Donning an Asgardian facade since infancy so he could be accepted- He awoke from his thoughts to see Natasha emerging cautiously from the closet to look at Loki.

"The one redeeming factor of mortals is when they are in their infancy." Loki stared blankly into the mirror of the vanity he was leaned against before conjuring up an image of a baby in the reflection. "So innocent and willing to the world. Ignorant to any lies or prejudicial preconceived notions." The god's eyes gleamed with pure admiration at the small child and Natasha couldn't help but wonder if Loki would be a good father. "You humans start off pure and full of potential, but merely taper off." His voice turned cold when he realized he was distracted with delusional fantasies. "It's sad really, _pathetic_." He spat the words in disgust, but his eyes were still distant as they looked at the floor. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Natasha approached Loki that seemed frozen in his spot in front of the vanity. "It seems you have all the answers." Loki looked upon Natasha as he suddenly remembered why he came in the first place. "But you don't. You don't know the truth, and I want you to." His eyes widened as he grabbed her shoulders now bare considering she only wore a sleeveless night gown. "The truth about what Loki?!" He counted it as a victory that she didn't remove herself from his hands as he began to explain himself. "You hate me because in your mind, I'm the enemy and in the end it's only logical. It's only logical because your superiors say so." Natasha nodded impatiently at the obvious facts being shot at her.

" _But_ , how do you know if your leaders speak the truth?" Loki's thumbs brushed against the side of Natasha's arms as she nodded disappointedly at him. "This all coming from the God of Lies." She smirked when she saw his mouth part open in subtle shock as his hands slipped off of her. "A tainted title cruelly bestowed upon me." Loki hissed as his face tightened in fury at the mention of his epithet. He saw Natasha was confused as to how he got the name, so he plopped himself in an armchair in the corner and sighed before beginning. "Asgard wouldn't dare except me as their king. Neither would your meager Earth as you recall." Loki rested his elbows on his knees and shook his heavy head. "So, they thought it amusing to call me the God of Lies, the King of Deceit." When he looked up to see Natasha's eyes painted with something close to pity, he tried for a joke to distract her. "I must say though, it has been a rather successful dominion." She immediately removed any signs of sympathy when she realized Loki's M.O. "If you're trying to manipulate my emotions to your benefit, it's not going to work." She stalked over towards the god and stopped in front of him where he sat with his legs spread out in her armchair. "Precisely. I know it won't work because you've repressed them in your impressive, labyrinthine mind of yours." His eyes flitted from her face to admire how confident she stood before him considering she only donned a silk slip.

"You are devoid of any emotion because you've been indoctrinated with the idea that this is the right way of living- the _logical_ way of living." Loki stood up from the chair and towered over Natasha in an attempt to see if she would stagger backwards or show signs of anxiety at his closeness. To his great pleasure, she did both. "Tell me, when you were a child, did you cry?" When she squeezed her eyes shut, Loki took it as an opportunity to touch her face, rejoicing in how she cringed. "When you were being tossed out of the window from the burning hospital where your parents were incinerated," Loki leaned in more to whisper in Natasha's ear. "Eaten alive by the flames." He hissed the words as his warm breath brushed against the sensitive skin of her neck. " _Did you cry?_ " He moved to look upon Natasha, relishing in the way her body betrayed her as she quivered. "Of course." Her voice was thick with emotion as she stared wide eyed at Loki, doing everything in her power so they didn't glaze over with tears.

"So, I am here simply because I wish to know what has changed." Loki continued, shrugging nonchalantly as Natasha bowed her head. "Why do you want to know?" Her fingers coiled into fists to stop her hands from shaking as she continued to avoid eye contact with Loki. He didn't like that, he needed to see her reaction. He needed to see how much he effected her. "Because you amuse me!" The god's voice a twisted form of glee. "Unlike yourself, I am not oppressed by the concept of logic. It doesn't dictate my actions." His fingertips brushed against the bottom of Natasha's chin and tilted her head up so she looked upon him. "I simply do because I can, because I want to." He gave her a wide, gleaming smile. "I am free in ways you will never be, without my help of course." Loki's hand fell back to his side with his eyes fixed intensely on her as he waited patiently for something. "What?" Natasha finally gave in, too uncomfortable and shaken up to handle his penetrating stare. "You never answered my question. What has changed? What did they alter about you?" Loki watched as Natasha's body seemed to deflate at his words before she slumped in the armchair he sat not long ago.

"I was taught that emotions can easily be manipulated. If I expressed them," Natasha's eyes flitted up to look at Loki who calmly stood before her. "I would be vulnerable to the enemy-" "And I am the enemy." Loki muttered, letting her words sink in. "Precisely." He looked to see her don the usual confident smirk and arms crossed over her chest to show authority in the situation. "Once you own the knowledge of a persons weaknesses, you own them." Natasha commented somewhat distantly before looking back up. "And nobody owns me." Before she could do anything, Loki braced his hands on both of the armrests, closing Natasha off as he got in her face. "Now any fool knows that to be a lie!" He chuckled in his usual malicious form of glee before easing slowly back into a standing position. "But I find it amusing how you speak it with such feigned confidence," Loki's lip jutted out to form an overdramatic pout as he tipped Natasha's chin up. "I almost wished it to be true." He could feel her jaw clench under his touch as her fingers clenched the armrests. One of the other major things that peeved Natasha was when people belittled her. "I live by _my_ rules, on _my_ own code-" "The rules and codes that you were brainwashed with." Loki quickly corrected her before moving to sit on the stool in front of the vanity.

"You pity me, but at least my dreams and memories were never tampered with. Your mind has been penetrated in the most vile and degrading manner. Everything about you has been tainted." Loki spat at her, but his shoulders relaxed and he shook his head in pity. "But you never stood a chance, _Natalia_." Her real name spat like poison at her made Natasha cringe. There was no way he could have known that about her if Clint hadn't in fact told him everything, which just made her feel exponentially worse. "There is nothing original about you." Loki arose from the stool and stalked towards Natasha clutching herself in a protective manner. "You live to please others and despise every second of it." He stopped in front of her, looking down with sincere eyes. "Now I only wish for you to not despise your own nature as I have wasted many millennia doing so myself." Natasha swallowed hard as her throat began to burn and tighten at the prospect of tears she would never shed. "And how do you intend to do that?" Her voice was strained as she removed her eyes from shaking hands to look up at Loki. "I want to give you the pleasure you have cowered away from for so long." Loki reached for her trembling hands and pulled her up from the chair so she stood close to him. He relished in the silk brushing against him, how her body quivered with uncontainable emotions that he manifested.

"On this planet, I presume you are considered a desirable specimen. So why is it that when you're alone, you don't allow someone to alleviate you? You don't allow a release of pleasure by anyone's hands but your own." Natasha whipped her head up to look at Loki, not even able to hide the shock written on her face. "Have you been watching me?" She pried her hands away so she could grab her sides protectively. "Yes, as one might find a droll sense of amusement in watching ants scurry about in the dirt." Loki sneered, not allowing her to get cocky about his fascination with her. She saw right through his insult, using it as an attempt to hide the fact he was interested in her. "Ever the charmer." A new wave of confidence was brought back at this news as she walked past the god to sit on her bed. "You know, I really don't have time for this. This ant has places to scurry to." Despite wanting to keep Natasha in a constant state of humility, he couldn't allow her to simply leave. And perhaps if using emotions with her wouldn't work, perhaps flattery would.

"Forgive my uncouth word choice, Natasha. It is a rather intoxicating form of entertainment." Loki sat down next to Natasha, brushing the locks of hair off her shoulder so he could whisper in her ear. "To watch your body tremble with conflicting feelings and eventually give into the pleasures brought from your own hand." He cupped her cheek and directed her face to look at his eyes glazed with lust. "How your lips part to release the quietest of whimpers, as if you be ashamed of your own needs." A slender finger reached out to softly strum her bottom lip. "But you shouldn't be ashamed of pleasure, and I can show you." Natasha's breath hitched as she closed her eyes tightly at the sensation of Loki's fingers traveling up her cheek to weave into her hair and massage her scalp. "So you get off on watching me masturbate?" She replied evenly before cracking her eyes open to see Loki disappointed at how seemingly unaffected she was. "Not exactly." The god continued his efforts. "I get off on the prospect that I could give your body those same pleasures, if not more intensified by my own hands." Natasha forced her body to remain still as Loki's fingers trailed up her thigh inside her nightgown.

"Allow me to show you the things you've never allowed yourself to feel, for you fear you don't deserve such pleasure." Loki's finger tauntingly brushed against the soft barrier of Natasha's underwear and watched her pupils dilate. He eased her down on the bed before straddling her hips and hovering over her. "Allow yourself to be vulnerable to me, and you shall not regret it." His fingers feathered against her thighs where her nightgown stopped and slowly began to bring it up. Inch, by inch her body was revealed to him at an agonizingly slow manner. But Loki needed to take it slow since he wanted to relish every moment, and more importantly, because Natasha needed to be fully aroused. Her heart began to pound in her ears, skin burning with pleasure at the slightest touch. Loki almost pitied how desperate she was for his touches, considering it being a long time since anyone had felt her in such a way. His hands crept from her hips to brush against the sides of her waist, the subtle bumps of her rib cage which made Natasha squirm underneath him. "How does it feel?" Loki's voice was thick with lust as he slipped her nightgown off and his hands claimed her breasts, pinching her nipples. Her hum of approval quickly turned into an uncontrolled moan when he pinched, her back instinctively arched up towards his touch.

"You look so beautiful like this Natasha." Loki whispered as his hands moved from her breasts to cup her face. Natasha's eyes opened and she awoke from the pleasurable trance to see Loki's face inches away, his nose brushing against hers. "This is how you should always be." He leaned in and pressed a surprisingly tender kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Your body splayed out before me." Loki rolled his hips against Natasha's, watching as she moaned at the feel of his hard cock pressed against the inside of her thigh. "Just waiting for me to indulge you." Loki rolled his hips again to emphasize his point. When Natasha's mouth parted open, he enclosed his lips against hers and silenced it. Natasha propped herself up to deepen the kiss, moaning at the feel of Loki's tongue brushing against hers. One hand stopped scrambling for purchase on the soft sheets and moved to press against Loki's chest. Natasha pulled her lips away to see Loki was no longer in his usual attire, but sitting completely naked before her. Her eyes widened at the realization as to what she was doing and immediately removed her hands from him.

"Now, Natasha." Loki gave her a knowing look and grabbed her wrist to guide her hand back onto his chest. "The last thing I wish for you to feel is guilt, alright?" The redhead swallowed hard and shook her head quickly. "Do you wish for me to do this for you?" She quirked an eyebrow at his question, as if it weren't obvious enough that she wanted him. But he needed to know she wanted it. _"Prove it."_ Loki ordered and nudged his chin at Natasha, inviting her to rise to the challenge. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before crawling onto his lap and slinging her arms around his shoulders. She hesitated before pressing her lips against his, fingers moving to tangle into his dark locks of hair. Loki's hands that were holding her sides traveled down her back, tracing the subtle bumps of her spine before slipping inside her panties and feeling the supple flesh of her backside. Natasha found herself thrown down on her back as Loki's hands inside her panties moved to raise her hips and remove the last piece of clothing off her body.

"I'm surprised you didn't just rip it off of me." Natasha quirked an eyebrow at Loki before he claimed her lips again. She splayed her arms around her head and arched her back against his chest as he began to suck on her plump bottom lip. "Are you disappointed?" Loki practically growled as his hands grabbed her wrists. "I'll only be disappointed if you don't get inside me soon." Her hips canted up against Loki's and he groaned at the fleeting feeling of friction. "Patience my pet." He kissed her neck as his other hand slid down the planes of Natasha's stomach to feel her wetness. Natasha couldn't stop the whine that escaped as her lips parted open in surprising pleasure as Loki teased her folds before pressing inside. She was too distracted by the feel of Loki leaving marks on her neck and collarbone from his tongue and teeth to anticipate this. Loki stopped kissing Natasha's shoulder to fully concentrate on how her eyes closed tightly at the feel of his thumb brushing against her clit. He pressed a little harder and a smile spread across his face at the slight hitch in Natasha's breath.

"Don't bite down on your lip like that." Loki used his other hand to gently grip Natasha's chin so she released her bottom lip. "I want to hear every cry that comes from you." Natasha jerked her hips up against his touch when he stroked her again. "More importantly, I want you to hear it for yourself." He whispered in her ear and watched goosebumps spread on her pale flesh. When she realized he was waiting for a response, Natasha nodded her head quickly, encouraging him to continue. Loki began a constant pattern, worrying her clit in until she was crying out and gripping his shoulder till her nails dug into his skin as an anchor. _"Loki, Loki."_ Natasha whimpered underneath him just as he imagined. He was motivated to press deeper until his fingers were deep inside her in ways she could never do on her own. Loki repressed how painful his arousal became as he watched Natasha climax. He relished in how her chest rose and fell as she struggled to breathe, her body trembled with pleasure and anticipation, beads of sweat traveling down her neck and collecting in the hollow of her neck.

"I want you to taste the evidence of your own pleasure." Loki pulled his fingers drenched in her warm arousal out of her and hovered them over her trembling lips. Natasha blinked her eyes open when she felt a drop of something warm fall upon her bottom lip and it took her a moment to process what Loki wanted her to do. She slowly opened her mouth for him and her tongue immediately began sucking and lapping at his fingers. Loki groaned at the sight as she kept eye contact with him, her eyes hazy from pleasure but still burning with desire and anticipation. He almost removed his fingers from her mouth to his dick to alleviate the pain from not getting his own release, but waited until Natasha's mouth parted open and he removed his fingers from her mouth. "It's not enough." Natasha muttered when his fingers slipped away and a frown settled on Loki's face at her words. He tried to repress the fear that she was acting it all out as a trap for something perhaps. He was always denied by those he cared for, and Natasha's words struck a chord inside him. Loki's gut tightened from anxiety as she pushed herself into a sitting position before him. He was relieved when she simply crawled onto his lap like much earlier and straddled his hips. Natasha's hands held the sides of his neck and kissed the defined lines of it, tongue sweeping up to taste the sheen of sweat that formed there.

"I need to be inside you now, Natasha." Loki's voice was small as he whispered it into her ear. His own body began to quiver at the things she was doing to him. Her nimble fingers caressing his tense shoulders, her lips brushing against his Adam's apple, and the heat of her entrance pressed against his dick could not sate his need. Loki was pretty sure Natasha was trying to say something, but his mind was too clouded to truly understand what she was saying. He lifted her up and was about to lower her down on him when Natasha's nails dug into his shoulders hard enough to get his attention. "Loki?" Natasha's breath hitched when she felt the thick head of his cock dripping with pre cum breach her. "Yes darling?" Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her against his chest reassuringly. "It's just been a while, you know?" Natasha opened her eyes that were screwed shut to see Loki's soften with understanding. He simply nodded before moving his hands back to her hips and lifting her further onto him. Loki kissed her lips gingerly to silence the whimpers as he slowly stretched her out. He moaned when he felt her soft thighs folded by his sides tighten around his hips as he buried himself deeper within her.

Natasha buried her head into the crook of Loki's neck when he was fully sheathed inside of her. They sat there in each other's arms while they got used to each other, Natasha panting softly against Loki's shoulder as he began to slowly thrust inside her. The only sound there was were their skin slapping together when their hips met and Natasha's breath coming in short gasps as she allowed herself to give in. Loki tried to remain as quiet as possible as he canted his hips upwards and his cock trembled inside her tight walls. He forced himself to concentrate, almost memorize the way Natasha felt with him. Her nipples hard and brushing against his chest as her breasts jiggled slightly with each thrust, her hands clutching his back and waist as she clung to him, how her lips pressed appreciative kisses against his neck and shoulder, her sweat mingling with his- It was too much for Loki and he came inside her. Natasha removed her head from his shoulder as she tightened around him. He placed a reassuring hand on her cheek as he watched in amazement at Natasha's face contorted in unadulterated pleasure as she came as well. Her eyes fluttered close as they rolled back, eyebrows with drops of sweat knit together in concentration, full lips parted open to release a soft cry-

They sat there on the edge of the bed for some time. Natasha falling against Loki's chest as she tried to control her breathing. Loki cherished the feel of Natasha as if it were his last time, because it very well could be. He ran his fingers through her hair dampened with sweat as she hummed in content. His cum ran down her the inside of her legs that were wrapped around his hips when he pulled out of her. Despite the cold, empty feeling returning to her, Natasha allowed herself to cling to the remaining body heat they shared as Loki kissed her heavy eyelids. "You know I'll have to report you to SHIELD if you stay much longer." Natasha commented as she slowly opened her eyes to see Loki frown at her sobering words. "Ever the charmer." A genuine smile eased onto his face as he used her words against her. She chuckled softly before pressing a kiss to that smile, fingers brushing against the smooth lines of his cheekbones.

"Shall I visit you again Natasha?" Loki asked once she pulled her lips away with a soft smacking sound. Her eyes widened as she remembered all that occurred leading up to it. How Loki made her emotionally vulnerable in order to get her to open up to him, how she would never allow anyone pleasure to her but herself, and now she was in the arms of her enemy, how she made people call her by her last name because she couldn't be in a first name basis with anyone, much less Loki- "You're trying to find the logicality to this, aren't you?" Loki's soft murmur woke her up and all she could do was nod subtly in response. "Well then, I guess one visit won't cure you of your troubles, or sate my need for you." He stood up from the bed and with a snap of his fingers, Loki was fully dressed in his usual leather and metal armor. He reached for Natasha's hand and pressed his lips against the back of it. Once again, all Natasha found herself capable of was nodding in response before Loki vanished.

 

 


End file.
